


The Original Myth

by LadyOfTheGreenArrow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Demigods, F/M, Family Drama, Goode High School (Percy Jackson), M/M, New York City, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheGreenArrow/pseuds/LadyOfTheGreenArrow
Summary: Rewrite of my story "Original at Good High." Vampire diaries, Originals and Percy Jackson Crossover. Rebekah has moved to NYC and is attending Goode high.  When she meets the demigods, will they clash? What happens when magic meets myths? And when there is a threat to them all, will they unite, or fall? I will try to follow cannon, but I might mess with minor details I also have put Hope and stuff from the Originals timeline in, but again I will be messing with it.





	1. There Goes the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

“Are you sure I have to come back today?” Percy asked his step-father, Paul as they drove to Goode High. 

“Percy, you’ve been out of school for months now, you need to go back some time. Plus, don’t you want to see your friends again?” Paul replied. 

“I guess so,” conceded Percy. “But I still wish it didn’t have to be--I don’t know--so . . . school-ish.”

Ever since Hera “helped” Percy by magicly kidnapping him, Percy had not been in school. He had never had an easy time at school, so he wasn’t exactly excited to be going back. After all compared to high school, saving the world was a pic-nic. 

When the duo, English teacher and student, arrived at Goode, there were still a few students loitering on the steps of the building, but most people had already gone inside and were talking at their lockers and in the hall. 

Percy was searching for a familiar face in the crowd of students when he heard a voice shout, “Percy Jackson! Where the hell have you been!” behind him. 

This voice happened to belong to Chloe, a petite girl with light brown hair and pale skin, who had one of Percy’s best friends at Goode before he had been spirited away. Surrounding her were several other people, most of which Percy’s best friends. There was Tucker, Percy’s teammate on the Goode swim team, and a tall-ish blond girl that Percy didn’t recognise. 

“Hi . . .” Percy greeted tentatively. He wasn’t sure what expect after getting shouted at by Chloe. A chorus of “hey”s and “hi”s greeted him back. 

“How and/or where have you been?” inquired Chloe. “How can you just randomly disappear and then just pop up at school today like some it’s just normal day?”

“Good. I was traveling with my family.” relied Percy. He and Annabeth had decided that was the most accurate way to explain his absence without actually telling people what happened. “What about you guys?” 

“We’ve been fine, but the important thing is that you’re going to be on the team now that you’re back, right Percy?” demanded Tucker. Percy was the best swimmer in the school, and without him, the team hadn’t won a single meet.

“Of course I am.” Percy assured his friend, and they high fived. Annabeth was not a big fan of Percy showing off with swimming, but seeing as being a demigod usually sucked, Percy figured he should be allowed to enjoy one of the rare perks. 

A loud “hem, hem” came from the blond girl, who up until then had been standing quietly a little ways away, and Chloe smacked herself on the head. “Oops! Sorry, I completely forgot for a second. Percy this is Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah, this is Percy Jackson.” Chloe quickly said. 

Precy waved at the new girl. “Nice to meet you, Rebekah.” 

“Charmed,” the blond responded casually. 

“Wait! you’re British?” exclaimed a confused Percy, who had not expected the accent. 

“Yes I am, however could you tell?” asked Rebekah sarcasm dripping from every word. For the entirety of the time she had been in Goode everybody felt the need to ask her about her accent, and she was getting a little tired of it. Hadn’t any of these kids met a British person before? 

“Well you ha. . . Oh.” Percy responded. He had thought it to be a legitimate question until he saw Jules and Max laughing at him. “So, when did you move to the States?” 

Rebekah smiled. “I’ve been here a while; I just haven’t lost my accent yet.” Honestly she had been in the states for a very long time, but somehow the accent just stuck with her everywhere she went.

“Rebekah started Goode about three weeks ago.” Chloe informed Percy. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Percy had maths first thing in the morning and was basically brain dead by the time it was over because he had missed a lot of material, seeing as saving the world does not allow for much study time, so he was very relieved when he saw his next class was ancient Greek. When he entered the classroom, he saw the only empty seat was next to the new girl, Rebekah. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at him, seemingly asking him why he wasn’t sitting down. He hurried to sit before he could look even more awkward because by now the whole class was looking at him while he stood in the doorway, almost late for class, 

Once he had taken a seat at the desk next to Rebekah, the teacher, Ms. Connor, started taking roll. When she arrived at Percy’s name, she did a double take when he responded “Here!” She had never had him in class before because of his recent absence and was nervous that he would not be able to catch up. After all Ancient Greek was a very difficult language for most children, much more difficult to learn than Latin, the other classical language the school offered.

“Since we just had our test on declining first and second declension nouns into the main five cases, we will be doing a fun little mini unit as a break before moving onto more verbs conjugations. We will be doing a unit on the ancient Greek religion and vocabulary that applies to it,” announced Ms. Connor. 

“This is going to be easy,” Percy thought. “It’s not like I’ve saved their Olympian behinds twice.”

“Can anyone tell us who the main twelve Olympians are?” Ms. Connor asked. “Perhaps, mr. Jackson?”

Percy rolled his eyes. He hated cold calling, but for once he actually knew the answer. “Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, Hermes and Dionysus.” 

Ms. Connor nodded. “Good. Miss Mikaelson, can you tell me the names of the god of love and the goddess of revenge?” 

“Nemesis and Eros,” Rebekah answered. She had been around long enough to be fully versed in most of the world’s religions, and as she once told Stefan, other cultures fascinated her. 

“Correct. Now . . .” As Ms. Connor kept talking, Percy shuddered at the thought of Nemesis and Eros. Both of them had been less than pleasant during the quest. As he dwelled on the gods, he was accidentally staring at Rebekah. 

He continued to stare at Rebekah until she whispered at him, “Do I have something on my face, or are you just struck by my beauty?” She widened her eyes at him and gave him a look. 

Percy quickly looked back at Ms. Connor, but his blushing cheeks gave away his embarrassment at his own somewhat weird/creepy behavior. The class ended without any further embarrassment for Percy, and both he and Rebekah started to walk to lunch after the bell rang. 

At lunch Chloe chatted away about some blond new girl, and how everyone was talking about how pretty and smart she was. Apparently Chloe really wanted to get to know her. 

“Chloe, do you even know her name?” Percy asked his friend. Chloe often enjoyed gossiping without knowing any of the facts, but she rarely ever spread malicious rumours; she just liked to know what what going on. 

“No, but I do know she takes all advanced classes and has these really cool grey coloured eyes,” Chloe informed the others. 

Chloe’s answer caused Rebekah to snort and raise her eyebrows at her friend’s lack of information, but then again she was used to Caroline’s amazing talent for gossip and omniscience. “I think her name was something like Annabell or Annabeth.” Rebekah supplied. 

“Wait! What!” exclaimed Percy. “I can’t be,” he thought. “It can’t be my Annabeth.”

“Yeah, I had Maths with her this morning. What’s the big deal?” asked Rebekah. As far as she knew, this girl was new to the school, so why was Percy reacting like this? Then again, he had been acting strangely the whole day. Maybe strange was just his default. 

“Yeah, what’s the big deal, Seaweed Brain?” teased a familiar voice behind Percy.

Percy whirled around, and was shocked at what he saw. Standing before him were Annabeth and Nico! 

“What are you guys doing here?” he said as he stood up. He was very excited to see his friends, but he was worried that they were there because something really bad had happened and he was needed for a quest. 

“Learning. What do you usually do at school?” asked Annabeth in a sarcastic manner, her electric blue eyes sparkling with amusement at his confusion. 

“Both of you?” Percy asked in disbelief while waving his arms around to further establish his point. 

“Yep,both of us,” replied Nico, rolling his eyes. Annabeth and Will had forced him to go to school in order to assimilate, but Nico would much rather be hanging out with the dead or practicing in the arena with Will. 

“I’m sorry,” Chloe interjected with a confused look on her face, “Percy, how do you know these people?” The Rebekah and Tucker nodded in agreement with her question. She had said what they had all been thinking. 

“Oh yeah, sorry. These are my friends from summer camp who for some reason transferred here,” Percy explained. “This is Nico.” He pointed to Nico as if someone would be confused between Nico and Annabeth. 

“Are we saving the best for last?” Annabeth teased her boyfriend.

“This is my girlfriend, Annabeth.” Percy said with a smile on his face. “This is Tucker, that’s Chloe, and that’s Rebekah.” 

After everyone exchanged the necessary pleasantries such as “Nice to meet you,” and “I love your hair,” the demigods all sat down and lunch continued in a somewhat normal fashion. 

“Pay up,” Chloe quietly demanded of Tucker. The latter groaned and dug a five dollar bill out of his pocket to pay his friend. 

“What are you two doing?” Rebekah asked skeptically. She had known the pair for a while now, but she still was not used to them.

“He bet me five dollars that Percy was lying about having a girlfriend, but here she is, so I won,” Chloe explained. She rubbed the bill against the corner of the table in an effort to smooth it. 

“Why did you think he was lying?” asked Nico. Percy and Annabeth, or Percabeth as some of the more devoted campers called them, were a legendary pair. It seemed strange that anyone would doubt their love.

“Cause he always said he had a girlfriend when girls asked him out. I just kinda figured he was just trying to turn them down without hurting their feelings. Plus, he always said it like he was panicking; it made it seem like he was lying,” explained Tucker, whose expression made his annoyance at losing the bet very clear. 

Everyone except for Percy started laughing at the thought of Percy panicking and trying to explain that he had a girlfriend when girls tried to ask him out. While they were laughing, the bell rang, and everyone rushed to their next class. 

 

Rebekah thought this whole business was more than a little strange. What were the chances that they would all go to the school? The new kids all seemed normal enough, but she wasn’t sure. Something was just. . . off, but she decided to disregard this feeling. After all, she had come to New York to be normal, and suspecting your classmates of having supernatural and/or murderous intentions was not normal behavior; it was Klaus behavior. There were many things in life that Rebekah was not sure of, but she was very sure that acting even remotely like Klaus was not at all normal. 

Just as she made this decision, Rebekah walked into gym class. Despite appearances, Rebekah quite liked physical activity. She had even looked forward to gym in the few weeks she had been at school. Rebekah went towards the bleachers to put on her gym shoes and overheard some interesting conversation with her enhanced hearing. 

“DId you see Percy’s face when you surprise him? It was priceless. I was tempted to take a picture and add it to the orientation video!” said Annabeth. Rebekah raised her eyebrows at this. What orientation video? She thought. 

“He would kill you if you did that. By the way, what did you think of his friends?” replied Annabeth.

“They seemed ok. You are taking forever to put your shoes on!” said Nico in a rather exasperated tone.

“Yeah, let’s go,” said Annabeth, and the two left the bleachers. Rebekah soon followed them out to the gym to wait for the teacher. While she was waiting Rebekah looked around and saw that all of Percy’s camp friends and Percy were in the class as well. This was again very strange, but Rebekah just put it down as good luck. 

“Listen Up!!” the gym teacher, Mr. Philips, shouted. “Today we’re going to be playing dodge ball, but first everyone run ten laps to warm up!” Most of the class groaned, but Rebekah just started running. She was very careful to maintain a humanly possible speed as to avoid suspicion, and Percy and his friends started to pass her. Rebekah decided not to engage them in a competition instead of a warm up, so she just let them pass her. She did notice that they did not seem tired in the slightest, but none of them looked out of shape so she shrugged this observation off. 

“Hey! Jackson!” Mr. Phillips hollered at Percy. When Percy turned to look at him, Mr. Phillips beckoned him over. “Get over here. I wanna talk with you for a minute!”

Percy paused his conversation with Tucker and walked over to his teacher. “Yeah, Mr. Phillips?” If it were any other teacher, Percy would be very nervous at being singled out, but Mr. Phillips was the swimming coach at Goode, so Percy was pretty sure he knew what Mr. Phillips wanted to talk about. 

Mr. Phillips pointed a finger at Percy. “Now, Jackson, Am I right to assume that you will be joining the swim team again, now that you’re back at school?” Percy was a very important part of the team, and Mr. Phillips was eager to have him back. 

“That’s right, Coach,” Percy replied. He was excited to get back to competing. 

“Glad to hear it.” Mr. Phillips turned back to the rest of the class. “All right. Your teams are on the whiteboard,” Mr. Philips announced, “Red team on this side. Black team on that side.” Rebekah was on the black team with Percy and Tucker. Nico, Annabeth and Chloe were all on the red team. The game went quickly and eventually just Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were still standing. Will was not still standing because Annabeth got him out. 

“You’re going down, Jackson!” shouted Annabeth as she paced back and forth with a ball in each hand. She threw one of the balls at Percy and just barely missed him. 

“Missed me!” Percy taunted as he threw a ball at Nico. This ball hit Nico, and he had to go out. In retaliation, Annabeth quickly threw a ball at a girl on the black team named Jules and did not miss this time, so Jules had also went out. Finally, Annabeth fired at Percy, and her aim was true to its mark. Percy went out, so it was just Rebekah and Annabeth facing off. 

“Let’s go,” Annabeth challenged Rebekah. Rebekah simply raised her eyebrows in response, so Annabeth kept going with her taunts. “What’s wrong? Worried you’ll chip your nails if you throw the ball?” she taunted. She was normally more civil in competition, but Rebekah had smirked at Annabeth everytime she got a member of Annabeth’s team out or dodged one of Annabeth’s balls. 

Annabeth was so preoccupied with her own hubris, that when Rebekah threw a ball she didn’t react in time and was hit by the ball. 

“Would you look at that? I didn’t chip my nails after all,” Rebekah announced with false sweetness and Annabeth glared daggers at her. 

“All right, all right, hit the showers y’all!” Mr. Phillips interjected before a full out argument could start. He had taught high school long enough to know when things were about to get ugly. Rebekah smirked at Annabeth one last time, and they both went to go change.


	2. Brotherhood of the Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

3rd Pov.  
“Hey, Nico, did something feel off to you about Percy’s friend Rebekah?” Annabeth asked as the two of them made their way to Percy’s apartment after their first day of school.

Nico gave a noncommittal shrug. “I dunno, maybe. I wasn’t really paying that much attention to her.” He looked down at his feet as he walked and played with the silver skull ring he always wore on his middle finger. 

“I just kept getting a really weird feeling around her. It really feels like there’s something off about her. Maybe she’s a monster. She definitely gives me the heebie jeebies,”

“Are you sure this isn’t just because she got you out?” Nico asked. 

Annabeth shot him an annoyed look. 

“Hey, I’m just saying. It’s no secret that you don’t like to lose. Are you sure this weird feeling isn’t just you not wanting to lose to a mere mortal?”

“I’m pissed because I lost. I’m suspicious because I’m right,” Annabeth said, stopping short. “I have had enough experience to know to trust my instincts. If they say she is a monster, I am going to at least be on my guard.” She resumed walking again, but she left her hand on her hip, where her Drakon bone sword was hidden.

“Ok. You can tell the other to be on their guard if your so worried,” Nico agreed, “but you really shouldn’t act on your suspicions. For all we know, she’s just a creepy mortal. Innocent until proven guilty.”

“Fine,” Annabeth replied. She begrudged waiting, but she understood her friend’s logic. “This is it.” she told Nico. Who had stopped in front of a tall apartment building. Nico nodded and the pair strode inside the building.

“Yeah?” a voice asked from the intercom. Annabeth had impatiently pressed the button three times before she received an answer. 

“Hey! It’s us,” Annabeth responded while rolling her grey eyes at the small white box.

“Oh, come on up,” Percy said.  
“So . . . You guys never did tell me why you are going to Goode,” said Percy. He flopped down on the couch and Annabeth and Nico soon followed suit. Annabeth joined Percy on the couch while Nico claimed a comfy chair. 

“Our parents were making us go to school, and everyone figured Goode would be the most convenient option,” Annabeth explained. She and Percy were now cuddling on the couch.

“Ohhhh,” was Percy’s only response to this explanation. He was glad that his friends had come to Goode. It would be nice to have people around who understood what it was like to be a halfblood, and they could help him if there were any monster attacks. 

“Your friends seemed nice,” Nico commented. Percy nodded, but Annabeth made no response.

“You didn’t like them?” Percy asked his girlfriend. He wasn’t hurt, but he was curious as to why his mortal friends had received this response from Annabeth. He couldn’t expect all of his friends to get along, but it would be preferable.   
“They were all right,” Annabeth corrected. “I just didn’t like Rebekah. Something about her rubbed me the wrong way.”   
“What do you think is wrong with her?” asked Percy. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Annabeth was a powerful demigod, not to mention an experienced fighter. If she thought something was up with Rebekah, they should be careful.   
“Don’t pay any attention to what she says, Perc,” Nico said playfully.

“I thought you agreed with me?” Annabeth argued in order to legitimize her opinion. 

“I agreed we should be careful. I did not say I thought you were right about Rebekah.” Nico amended. 

Percy nodded thoughtfully. “If you think we should be careful around Rebekah, Annabeth, then we should be.” He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. “Now, onto food. What do you guys want to eat?”

___________________________________________________________________________

Over the course of the next couple days, Percy’s mortal and demigod friends, including Rebekah, got to know each other. There was still the occasional feeling of competition for the title of knowing Percy the best and the occasional argument between the different parties, but for the most part, everything was well. In fact that Friday, they had all decided to go out and get pizza. They all walked to the pizzeria together and had fun laughing and joking along the way.

“What table do you guys want?” Annabeth asked turning to the rest of the group. 

 

“We usually sit over there,” Tucker replied pointing to a large table in the back. After pulling up/stealing a few chairs everyone was happily settled at the seat of their choosing. The conversation soon broke into very scattered and loud topics as is expected of a group of teenagers at a restaurant. Tucker offered to go order, and everyone pitched in some cash and told him what they wanted. They were all happily eating when a buzzing noise filled the air. This buzzing turned out to be Rebekah’s phone, and everyone quieted down so that she could hear the person on the other end.

“Hello?” Rebekah asked as she picked up the phone. Her face soon darkened with annoyance. “What do you want!?” she demanded. “I have no idea . . . No really. Ask Elijah because I don’t know what the hell Kol did with it. Don’t try to threaten me, I’m not the one who took it, Kol did, so punish him!” Rebekah’s eye narrowed as she debated with the person on the other side, but there was an obvious note of fear in her voice. “Well, I don’t want to talk to you, so I’m going to go. Don’t bother calling if you need anything.” After she said this, Rebekah slammed the call end icon on her screen and put her phone away.

“Who was that?” Annabeth asked. Everyone was confused by what they had just heard, but Annabeth was the only one who was brave enough to ask.

“That was my dearest brother,” Rebekah said. The sarcasm in her statement was impossible to miss. Chloe nodded knowingly at this. Rebekah had told her enough about the Mikaelson family for her to know why a phone call was not a pleasant event. 

“Do you not get along with your family?” Percy asked. He was confused as to why Rebekah would’ve had a conversation like that with her brother of all people. 

“Let’s just say it’s complicated,” Rebekah answered cryptically.

“Which one of your brothers was it?” Chloe asked Rebekah. 

“Klaus,” Rebekah responded. She was still annoyed from her phone call and it was evident in her tone. Percy snorted at the name, and Annabeth shot him a look telling him to shut up.

 

“How many brothers do you have?” asked Percy. He only had Tyson and his little sister, but he had spent most of his life as an only child.

“Three, unfortunately,” Rebekah said rolling her eyes. Most of the group giggled, but Annabeth’s face darkened in anger. 

“You know, not all of us have very much family.” Annabeth said quietly. “I’m not sure what your brothers did whether they tore the heads off your barbies or teased you endlessly, but you should be glad that you have them, and are able to talk to them,” Annabeth said. Almost everyone at the table turned to Annabeth with sympathetic and shocked looked on their faces. Rebekah, on the other hand, glared at Annabeth. 

“I’m sorry to hear about your family, but seeing as you have no idea what my family or brothers are like, you have to right to belittle my family drama,” she said this rather calmly, but there was an edge to her voice almost as if she was on the edge between angry and sad. There was a moment of silence, and everyone looked between Annabeth and Thalia curious and a little bit worried about what would happen next; however, before anyone could break this incredibly tense and awkward silence, Tucker came back with the pizza. Everyone took that opportunity to change to subject and try to forget the awkwardness that just happened. The rest of the outing continued uneventfully. There was an air of coldness between Annabeth and Rebekah, but no one commented on it.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, everyone settled into the pattern of school. There were a couple of monster attacks, but nothing the half bloods couldn’t handle. As for Annabeth and Rebekah, they were not as bad, but were still slightly cold with one another. Annabeth still hadn’t quite warmed up to Rebekah and still thought there was something weird about her, and Rebekah just wanted her to apologize for yelling and making assumptions. Despite all of this, they were relatively civil. Everyone else was still getting along very well. Sometimes, there was a slight barrier between mortals and demigods, but that was mainly because of inside jokes. One Wednesday, a couple of weeks after the pizza incident, the normal pattern of school was interrupted. 

The day had started normal enough for Rebekah, but she should have known with her luck it couldn’t last. She started her morning with a quick blood bag(she didn’t feel like going out and getting a meal), and the drive to school. She had greeted her friends, including the weird new ones, and gone to class. She had even been assigned a project in Greek class. The project was with Annabeth, Nico, Percy and Chloe. The topic was ritual language and vocabulary for religious ceremonies. They were wondering where to work on the project this afternoon, when Chloe had a suggestion. 

“What about your place, Rebekah?” Chloe said with a hint of hope in her voice. She had been to Rebekah’s house a couple times and really liked it plus it was a big enough space to work in comfortably.   
“Sure, why not,” Rebekah responded. She didn’t see any harm in housing a project. She didn’t have any dead bodies lying around her house currently and her blood bags were safely locked away.   
“Are you sure?” asked Annabeth, “We can always figure something else out if it’s inconvenient.”

 

“No. It’s fine,” Rebekah assured her friend. Later that day, the five of them went back to Rebekah’s house. When they saw the outside, they were all shocked. Her house was beautiful! Rebekah, however, looked worried. Something just felt off to her about the house, but she shook this feeling off and fished her key off of her bag. When they got inside, everyone looked around in awe. Rebekah’s house hasn’t the most beautiful she had ever had, but it was very impressive for NYC. She led them into the living room. In the living room, there were paintings, mostly Klaus’s, dark hardwood floors, a white rug and a purple sofa. 

Just as the six of them were beginning to settle in and work, a voice said, “Why, hello, sister.” At this sound, all of them turned around to see a handsome young man of around nineteen or twenty years old with short brown hair and a lean frame leaning against the doorframe. He had a confident smirk decorating his handsome face and his chocolate eyes sparkled with mirth. When she saw him, Rebekah’s face darkened with worry and annoyance. 

“Kol! What are you doing here?” she asked clearly not happy to see him. She had not told her brothers where she was going to live, and had made extra precautions for them to not to find her. If he could find her, who knew who else could.

“I had a little help. Nik’s not the only one with connections, you know,” he responded, walking fully into the room as he spoke. After he said this, he turned to the others and addressed them, “I’m sorry. I’ve forgotten to introduce myself. I’m Kol, Rebekah’s older brother.”

Everyone introduced themselves quickly, and Kol sat down next to Chloe. “So what is all of this?” he said as he pointed to the project. 

“A school project,” answered Annabeth. Kol laughed at this and shot a knowing look at Rebekah. 

“Really, Bekah? School?” he asked while laughing still. Everyone was confused at this, but Rebekah seemed to have been expecting this. 

“I didn’t get a chance to finish before Nik dragged me off,” she sharply explained to her brother.

“Speaking of Nik,” Kol said, “been talking to him a lot lately?” Kol’s eyes suddenly colder as he looked at his sister. Rebekah shifted uncomfortably where she was sitting. Normally she wouldn’t be worried, but Kol had a bad habit of killing when he got mad, and she didn’t want any of her friends to be hurt. Kol raised his eyebrows at Rebekah. He was expecting an answer and she was taking too long. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rebekah said defiantly. Kol leaned in closer. At this point everyone, even Percy with his sometimes clueless nature, noticed that there was some serious tension between the siblings. 

“Really?” he responded, “then why did he come visit me a couple weeks ago?” He tilted his head and smirked, but there was an underlying barely contained anger. Rebekah tried to hide her nervous gulp.

“He visited you?” she asked, “I had no idea.” She spoke cooly and attempted to keep her heartbeat steady

“Oh, save it sister!” Kol said, “I know you told him I have it!” Kol stood up now and began to pace in agitation.

“Okay! Who are you two talking about?” Annabeth interjected. She was sick of just sitting and listening to the siblings’ conversation. The others in the room nodded in agreement.

“Well, darling,” Kol said to Annabeth, “We were just discussing our brother, Klaus.” Annabeth glared at the pet name, and looked away from a smirking Kol.

Percy, however remember something, “Isn’t that the brother who called you a while back?” Kol turned back to Rebekah with a look of triumph on his face. Percy had just proven his suspicion. Rebekah had betrayed him, and now, he would make her suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn’t update. If I ever take a long time to update again, check my profile. I will post when my next update is, and why I have not updated, so I won’t have to do one of those annoying updates that turn out to be ANs. Thanks so much for reading, and thank you to arleny for commenting.


	3. Many Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the mortals and plot. All of the other characters and stories belong to Rick and the CW.

Percy was seriously confused. They had been at Rebekah’s house and everything was going well until Kol showed up. Initially Kol had seemed fine, but as he continued to interact with his sister, there was a certain cold air about him that did not go unnoticed by Percy, and Rebekah’s behavior towards her brother was also unusually cold. She seemed worried- no- frightened to see her brother. The siblings had started out civil enough, but then it seemed like Rebekah hadn’t wanted her brother to know where she was. Percy couldn’t fathom why that would be, though. What could have happened between them that they would react with such hostility to one another? Then they started talking about that Nik guy, or was his name Klaus. Percy wasn’t sure. They both seemed afraid and Kol was clearly accusing Rebekah of something, but Percy had no idea what it was.

I hope I didn’t say anything that I wasn’t supposed to. Percy thought. The change in both siblings after he had made the connection between Rebekah’s phone call and the current conversation was worrying him. 

Rebekah internally groaned, knowing that she couldn’t feign ignorance anymore after Percy mentioned Nik’s phone call. Before Kol could do anything reckless or destructive, Rebekah jumped up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the room and into the hall, “What are you doing here Kol?” She spoke in a hushed voice so no one but her brother would hear her. 

“I already told you!” he replied in the same hushed tone. If looks were white oak stakes, Rebekah would be quite dead. Kol was glaring with ever increasing intensity and Rebekah watched him with caution lest he explode. “Nik came after me because you told him I stole the dagger. I barely escaped. He was going to dagger me.” Kol suddenly moved and grabbed Rebekah’s upper arms, and held her in an iron grip with a threatening look on his normally handsome face. 

His sister took a sharp breath and pushed him away. “I only said to ask you. I never said you had it, so you can quit bothering me and my friends, and go back to wherever the hell you’ve been the past year.”

Kol stumbled back, and smirked at his younger sister. “I think I’ll stay right where I am for now. After all Nik has no idea where you are. I think I will be quite comfortable right here, or else Nik might need to make a house call to his darling little sister, so he can reunite her with a box.”

“You wouldn’t!” 

“Oh, I would, so for now I’m going to go out and get a drink or two, then I’ll come back to my new home with my favorite sister,” Kol pushed past Rebekah and walked back into the main room, and through the apartment door without so much as a look at the teens in the other room.

While the siblings were talking in the hall, the others had been trying to listen to their conversation. They didn’t hear much, and what they did hear was very confusing, but before anyone had much time to think it over, Kol left, and Rebekah came back into the room. 

“Is everything OK?” Chloe asked Rebekah. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Rebekah lied, “now where were we?” They all continued to work on the project, but the laidback energy in the room vanished with Kol.   
___________________________________________________________________________

True to his word, Kol came back to the apartment later that night and moved into one of the two guest rooms. He was standing in the kitchen drinking coffee when Rebekah walked in the next morning. 

“Ready for school?” Kol asked her in a mocking tone. Rebekah didn’t respond. She just shoved past him, grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. Kol chuckled and rolled his eyes. “So, which one of those boys was your new boyfriend, or was it both?” Once again, Rebekah did not deem his jab to be worthy of response. She was determined not to give Kol the satisfaction. She dumped her now warm blood into a travel mug and left without some much so much as nod to her brother after grabbing her book bag. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Annabeth paced around the hallway. She had arrived at school early because she was anxious to speak with the rest of her friends about what she had overheard at Rebekah’s apartment. Where are they? Annabeth thought, glancing quickly down the hall. 

“Hey,” Percy greeted his girlfriend when he finally arrived.

“Hi, do you know when Nico’s going to be here?” Annabeth asked.

Percy pointed at the way she had come, “He told me he would be here in a minute or two. Why?”

“I hope he gets here soon otherwise he’s going to be late.” Annabeth declared.

Percy chuckled. “I’m sure he won’t be late, Annabeth.” He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. “After all, just like the rest of us scholars, school is surely the highlight of Nico’s day.”

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend. “Seriously?”

“I need to talk to you both,” as Annabeth was speaking, Nico walked up to the two half bloods. “Yesterday, I was listening to Rebekah’s and Kol’s conversation and I heard some pretty weird stuff.”

“What sort of weird stuff?” asked Nico. 

“Kol was threatening Rebekah with that Nik guy and a box, and he said that the thing he took from his brother was a dagger. He also said that he barely escaped his brother, and that he was almost ‘daggered’. Whatever that is,” 

“Maybe he meant stabbed, and as for why as box is threatening, I have no idea,” suggested Nico. 

“Well it had to mean something. Rebekah was really afraid when he mentioned a box.” Annabeth said. 

“Do you think she’s some sort of monster?” Percy asked. “She and her brother could be using the mist to look normal. Maybe she’s like Kelli or something.”

Nico raised his eyebrows at Percy. “Kelli? Really? I’m pretty sure Rebekah is not anything like her. She’s probably not even a monster.” He sighed and thought for a moment. “And even if she were a monster, do we have any reason to think she knows we’re demigods?”

“Shhh!” Annabeth jerked her head down the hall, seeing Rebekah was walking down the hall with Chloe.

“Hi!” shouted Chloe. The demigods all waved at her. Chloe and Rebekah walked up to them, and the group chatted until the bell rang. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Kol lifted a bottle of bourbon to his lips. Earlier that afternoon, a pretty brunette had sated hunger in the restroom, but now he was bored with the little bar. He drained the bottle, threw a couple bills onto the bar and left to find entertainment elsewhere. 

As he strolled down the streets of New York, thoughts of Klaus weighed heavily on his mind. Contrary to what his siblings believed, Kol had not taken the dagger, but Klaus was still after him. Rebekah was worrying him too. He knew that he could not count on her loyalty to him. After all, Rebekah had betrayed him to Klaus before. He needed to ensure her cooperation. 

Kol was crossing the street when a small girl with light brown hair, carrying a book bag, caught his eye. He knew that she looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Ah! Chloe! He thought. Bekah’s friend. 

He moved to meet her on the sidewalk. “Hello.” 

The small girl whipped around at the sound of Kol’s voice. “Oh, hi Kol.” She was stumbling over even that small response. Kol smirked, realising the effect he had on her. “What’s up?” she asked him. She was clearly still flustered. 

“Oh, nothing much. I’m just wandering around the city.” As he spoke, he spread his arms in an encompassing gesture. “What about you?”

“Oh I’m going home.” Chloe was blushing and still stumbling over her words. She wasn’t usually the subject of a hot older boy’s attention especially ones like Kol. 

“May I walk with you?” Kol asked. “I would love to get a tour from a local such as yourself.”

Chloe’s grin almost split her face open. “Sure.”  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Well, that went well. Kol thought as he walked away from Chloe’s door. He had gotten her number and had been invited in. She was the perfect solution to Kol’s dilemma. Rebekah cared for her and now Kol was in prime position to strike should the need arise. With this thought in his head, Kol wandered off to find another meal.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Rebekah could not stop thinking about the new kids’ conversation this morning. They had clearly heard what she and Kol had said, but that is not what bothered her. Nico had said that the three of them were “demigods.” Rebekah had grown up as a viking, so she knew what demigods were, but it was hard to believe her ears. The rational part of her brain told her, it might just be a codename of some sort, but the Mikaelson part of her brain told her that they were a major threat, and she needed to kill them before they killed her. Naturally, the rational part of her brain won because she was not an irrational, psychotic hybrid, and she resigned herself to watching them for any more strange behavior. 

Keeping true to her resolutions, Rebekah watched the “demigods” all day, but she didn’t see anything overly suspicious. They all seemed pretty normal. The only thing that was noticeable was a strange affinity for ancient Greek and a love for bizarre nicknames, but that was hardly enough evidence for a theory of any kind, Mikaelson or otherwise.

Kol was not there when she arrived back home, but that was to be expected. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Kol worried her. He was a bit of a loose cannon, and he didn’t trust her to not betray him to Klaus. Hopefully he would not feel the need to act on his mistrust, but Rebekah was not particularly hopeful. She threw her backpack down on the couch and went to get a blood bag. As she drank her mind once again drifted to the “demigods.” She was determined to discover what was going on with them.   
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Annabeth’s mind was going a mile-a-minute. She couldn’t help but feel like Rebekah had heard their conversation about her. They all needed to be more careful. The Mist makes it easy to forget that they needed to be worried about people figuring out their secret. 

When Nico and Annabeth arrived at the door of Percy’s apartment, they heard voices. Percy and Sally were standing just inside the doorway talking to an unfamiliar man. He was medium height with blue eyes; curly, blond hair; and bright dimples. There was an important air around him, almost arrogant. Something was familiar about him, but Annabeth couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Sally had two paper bags of groceries at her feet, and the strange man had another two at his. 

“Annabeth, Nico, there you two are,” Sally smiled warmly. She gestured to the man next to her. “This is Klaus. He just moved into a place down the hall.” The man in question nodded. “Klaus, this is Annabeth and Nico. They’re friend’s of Percy’s.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” replied Klaus. He had a british accent like Rebekah, but he had an odd lisp to his words while hers were clear and defined. He smiled and put his hands behind his back. 

Something about him bothered Annabeth. He seemed sinister despite his warm smile and greeting. Annabeth linked her arm with Percy’s. “Nice to meet you, too.” Nico just nodded in response. 

“Well, I must be going. Thank you for your hospitality, Sally.” Klaus said. He shook Sally’s hand and nodded in acknowledgement to everyone else in the hall. “I hope to see you all very soon.” With that he left, and Sally began to put the groceries away, and the demigods retreated to the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Thanks for reading another chapter! Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. I’m going to be on holiday for a while so hopefully I will be posting more often. If you like this story and want to see a similar story check out “Original at Goode High” since this is a rewrite of that story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you for reading. This a rewrite of my previous story that I will be continuing to write as I write this story. I just wanted to try out something different with this story and will be making a lot of changes to the plot and style. I have a little game. I use the names of chapters and episodes from fandoms I love to make my chapter titles. The first person to comment with the fandom that the chapter name belongs to will win. Thanks again for reading. I will update soon.


End file.
